


What a good brother

by Stale



Category: Blood Lad
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Forced, Gay Sex, Implied Liz/Fuyumi, Incest, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sick Character, Twisted, Vampire Sex, blood acts as aphrodisiac, male yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stale/pseuds/Stale
Summary: Some childhood experiences are engraved into the brain. Staz notices just that and Braz takes full advantage.





	What a good brother

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work sat over two years in my draft, constantly changing. I have rewritten it a few times, but I decided to post it now. Hope you will still enjoy it.

“Come on Staz, pleaseee.” Fuyumi begged with her best puppy eyes. Staz just scratched his head and looked away.

“No. I do not want to go near my old house or my older brother.” he said rather firmly.

“But Liz invited us!” Fuyumi protested loudly. She had been asking him since he had left his room, but Staz was having none of it.

“Yeah, but I am not going.” Staz replied annoyed. It had been hours of whining, begging and pleasing. She even tried to cry once. She knew that he could not handle her crying! However, the situation was different. Liz invited them to the family mansion. Just where his older brother resided.

“Boss, you really should go. You have been lazying around here for over two weeks.” Mamejirou chimed in and earned a cold glare from the vampire.

“Y-Yeah, and it is a family reunion.” Deku mumbled meekly. He did not like to argue against the boss.

“Please Staz.” Fuyumi pleaded again and pouted. She had grabbed his arm and her boobs pressed against his skin. Staz blushed slightly at that and sighed loudly.

“Pleaseeee.” she tried again, squishing her rack even harder against him.

“Alright, alright! Just don’t annoy me anymore! But if my brother is there we will leave immediately.” Staz said weakly and was hugged by Fuyumi.

“Thank you! Liz will be so happy!” Fuyumi cheered and Staz pushed her away.

“I doubt that she will be happy to see me, but whatever.” he mumbled. His younger sister was only obsessed with their older brother. And that said older brother was madly obsessed with him. Urgh.

“Before we go, let me prepare crepes for Liz. The last time she ate my dessert, she asked for more.” Fuyumi hummed and disappeared into the kitchen. Staz only raised an eyebrow at that. He knew Liz liked Fuyumi, but eating her food was something more intimate. He shortly asked himself if Fuyumi knew, but let it slide. It was none of his business anyway. He sighed and saw how his employees wanted to follow her.

“So, I have been lazying around eh?” He growled and cracked his knuckles. Mamejirou shivered and Deku flinched, while Mimic was relieved that he had stayed quiet. Staz smiled sadistically and Fuyumi heard a loud boom, mixed with cries of mercy. Used to this commotion, she only shrugged and continued to prepare sweet crepes.

* * *

The ride to the mansion was a lot more tense than Fuyumi had anticipated. Staz had a constant frown on his face. He had a very bad feeling, his restlessness damping the mood. He cursed and regretted agreeing.

“St-Staz? Is everything alright?” she asked hesitantly. Staz nodded curtly, but avoided her worried gaze. He had the feeling that he was walking right into a trap, where he would be served to his older brother on a silver platter. A literal image of this scenery crossed his mind and he blushed. Out of rage of course, what else? Fuyumi bit her lower lip and continued to observe Staz. She felt kind of bad for forcing him to go. However, Liz had insisted on having Staz over and it was hard for her to deny the young vampire. She was just too adorable and cute. Also she really missed her.

As Fuyumi was still thinking about Liz, Staz refused to get agitated any more by the imaginary picture of his brother. Even though he said they would leave if he saw him, he knew that they could not. Liz would probably throw a deadly tantrum if he tried to take Fuyumi with him to early. And he was not in the mood to fight. His frown deepened when he remembered the endless traps he had walked into as a child. His hand automatically went to his stomach. At six he wandered down the corridor, just wanting something to drink, when a harpoon had impaled him. He had not been able to move for a few hours and had cried until Braz had found him. His stomach turned at the next memory of Braz kissing him well. No! He suppressed every memory from his past and looked out of the carriage. However, he could not shake his growing uneasiness.

When they arrived, his face was even paler than usual and he had not managed to calm down completely. The stress was really getting to him. As soon as he stepped out of the carriage, his body shivered and a wave of memories crashed into his brain. He clenched his fists and let out a choked noise. His brother always pampering him, the times he was nearly killed by every contraption and most importantly, the bullet in his heart.

“Staz! Are you ok?” Fuyumi’s voice pulled him out of his rising horror and he forced himself to nod.

“Y-Yeah, let’s get it over with.” he answered and began to walk. He cursed softly and ignored the feeling in his abdomen.

“If you say so.” Fuyumi said and followed. She cared about him, but she knew he disliked prying for answers. Staz rang the bell from the front gate. A cute noise chimed through the speaker. He could not help but to crack a smile at the absurd situation. The gate opened and they walked inside. The estate had not changed, the gardens were well taken care of and everything seemed clean. Even Fuyumi could feel the quiet and noble aura surrounding the property. It was ancient and magical. The mansion was not different. A dark carpet grazed the floor, while the walls were decorated with paintings and handmade tapestries. Staz warily looked around and scouted the area for any traps.

“Fuyumi!” a female voice cut through the silence of the entry hall, followed by quickly approaching footsteps. Liz was wearing her favorite mask as she threw herself on the ghost girl.

“Liz!” Fuyumi smiled brightly and hugged the young vampire. Staz raised an eyebrow at the removal of Liz' mask. She was still young, but he could feel that she was similar dominant as their brother. If he was not careful, Fuyumi would be marked as her mate. He had to talk to her later. However, now was not the time as he anxiously waited for a new trap to crush, maim or stab him. Even though Liz invited them, he knew that his older brother would appear sooner or later. He had to. Liz would have never insisted on having him in the mansion without a good reason. 

“Hello… brother.” Liz greeted him coldly. It was obvious that she was not really happy to have him here. Well, that confirmed his theory about their older brother being behind the invitation.

“Hello sister.” he greeted back, watching Liz holding Fuyumi’s hand tightly. Fuyumi did not seem to mind.

“Well, let’s get to the living room, I cannot wait to taste your crepes!” Liz smiled brightly, causing Fuyumi to nod enthusiastically.

“Yes! I made enough for everyone. Come on Staz, you must be hungry after the ride!” Fuyumi said, getting more concerned about her friend. He turned into a bundle of nerves as soon as they entered the property. Maybe her cooking could lift of some tension. Liz squeezed her hand possessively and pouted after she noticed how Fuyumi was looking at Staz. Fuyumi quickly looked to the younger vampire and smiled apologetically. Staz was far from relaxed when he followed the girls into the living room. Nothing had been changed. There were even the same cushions on the sofas. The fire place was burning quietly and the chandelier was as shiny as ever.

“I am so glad you made it!” Liz purred and cuddled against Fuyumi, who cuddled back.

“Me too! I missed you!” Fuyumi smiled and Liz went beet red. She covered her face with her mittens and grinned widely. Fuyumi did not notice the surge of possessiveness. Staz observed her and she seemed to be rather clueless. That was Fuyumi for sure. Blunt and honest. That was one of the reasons he valued her.

“Aw, you are just too cute!” Fuyumi continued to coo and Liz threw her arms around Fuyumi’s body, ready to sink her fangs in. Crap! Staz had been too distracted by the lurking threat of his brother that he was to slow to notice her turning. Her blue eyes bled into red and Staz jumped from his seat, pulling his golden claws out.

“Liz.” A calm voice made everything freeze. Liz immediately withdrew her fangs, but did not let go of Fuyumi, who looked confused.

“Huh?” Staz just stopped, but let kept his golden claw outside.

“My apologies for the late entrance. Welcome Staz, Fuyumi.” Braz said with a small bow. Staz got goosebumps and could not help but to stare at his older brother. Braz wore his usual smile, his eyes glittering with mischief and something more sinister. He was in his usual attire made out of his glasses, cape and fine suit. He fitted perfectly into the house.

“Ah! Thank you for having us!” Fuyumi quickly replied, her Japanese manners kicking in and she bowed as well.

“Braz. Of course it is your work. Your plan to lure me back.” Staz remarked rather rudely. Liz furrowed her brows and pulled out her ax. She was ready to fight him, not liking his tone.

“I only asked our lovely sister to invite you. If I would have asked, you would have flat out refused and that would have been a pity. After all, we haven’t seen each other for over a month.” Braz simply replied and held his hands up, as if he surrendered. Staz shivered. Braz’s eyes were telling him to stop this nonsense and he reluctantly followed the order. His golden claw disappeared and Liz relaxed as well. He was in the family home, a fight was beyond disrespectful.

“Can I go and show Fuyumi around?” Liz suddenly asked, her hand intertwined with Fuyumi’s again.

“Of course. I am sure Staz won’t mind letting you have some fun with her.” Braz said, his crimson eyes fixating his little brother. A deep hunger was burning within and Staz trembled slightly, forcefully suppressing his boiling irritation.

“E-Eh? Liz?” Fuyumi only managed before she was dragged outside. Staz immediately backed off. He was alone with Braz now. Something he had desperately tried to avoid.

“Relax little brother, you are at home.” Braz said soothingly, his eyes searching for Staz, who avoided direct eye contact. He did not want to get manipulated.

“Home, yeah right. I ran away from here.” Staz scoffed.

“You really are in an awful mood. I looked forward to our meeting.” Braz sighed and shrugged. He did not wait for a reply.

“You know, I really miss you being here. All the fun times we had together.” Braz purred and made Staz shiver.

“You were such a docile child back then. Always ready to please your big brother to receive some praise.” Braz continued and stepped closer to Staz, his hunger no longer hidden. Staz involuntarily remembered everything, but quickly suppressed it again.

“No! I-I!” he began and moved away.

“So eager to earn my attention.” Braz whispered lustfully.

“You were so good. It’s a real shame how you are denying your own feelings and body.” he said with a hint of sadness. Staz felt a pang of guilt and bared his teeth.

“Stop it! I am not denying anything here” he hissed and released his golden claw again. He felt resentment and hurt towards his older brother. Nothing more and nothing less.

“Stop what? I am just telling the truth. Since you entered the castle, I have been observing you. You were always on the lookout for me. Why? Because you also miss me.” Braz stated and Staz was at loss for words. His whole face was covered in a bright blush. So they have been watched.

“A-as if I would miss you. I was looking out for traps. Averting danger. ” Staz explained and carefully tried to maintain a certain distance to his older brother.

“And what danger did you avert?” Braz asked curiously.

“You, until now.” Staz immediately answered and stayed away from him.

“Oh? Tell me, brother, how could I be dangerous to you?” Braz pressed and followed Staz elegantly. Staz was still preventing eye contact, looking for a way out. When Braz came to close, his claw appeared and lashed out.

“Stay away.” he snarled and Braz looked mildly infuriated.

“Dangerous to me? Well, the countless experiments you made me go through as a child. Your manipulative ways of getting anything you want. Your powers...” Staz listed sarcastically. He evaded his older brother's try to get closer just barely. 

“Hmm. But you always loved the rewards after the experiments, didn’t you?” Braz countered teasingly.

“No, It was always because of your blood stalker.” Staz replied, emotions boiling inside of him. Hurt, fear, anger and something he did not want to name.

“Are you sure about that?” Braz asked.

“You even visited me in my own office, past after your sleeping time wanting to cuddle and-”, “Enough! Stop talking!” Staz snarled angrily. He ignored his rising shame and sent out another attack. Braz simply avoided it and continued.

“Why? Just because you are blinding yourself from your own desires?”, “I am not!” Staz shot back and Braz chuckled. Staz’ voice had cracked at that and his face turned even redder.

“Let me remind you. You just have to look into my eyes. Staz, you know you want this.” Braz murmured gently and Staz gritted his teeth. He knew it was trap and yet he wanted to look. To see his older brother mesmerizing red eyes.

“So you can hypnotize me?” he asked instead and received a disappointed huff.

“If I wanted to force you, I would have already done it. But fighting would be inappropriate in our family home.” Braz simply said, releasing some of his power, making Staz flinch. His older brother was right. Currently, he was weaker than him. _Submit_. However, he desperately refused to comply and ignored the traitorous whisper in his head.

“Speaking of fighting, recall your claw, we do not want anything precious breaking inside the living room, do we?” Braz asked with a hint of finality and Staz hesitated. His claw gave him a sense of security that at least something stood between him and his older brother. However, Braz was slowly leaking more of his power. A warning and a threat. Finally after he decided it was not worth a fight, his claw vanished

“Good boy.” Braz praised and Staz knees buckled. He could not help the sudden pleasure running down his spine and gritted his teeth. Damn it! He was not under the blood stalker, nor was he a little kid, so why? _Because you love it_, the voice inside his head got harder to ignore. No! However, he could feel the burning gaze of his older brother and felt his resistance weaken. He could practically taste the blood lust mixed with desire and dominance. Staz knew exactly that he could not turn back if he looked into his brothers eyes. Still, the temptation was eating him away. _Give in. _Just like in his childhood, he breathed in and glared stubbornly at the ground before he was slowly looking up. From the perfectly polished leather boots to the waist. He could not help but to stare at the crotch area. Desire welled up inside him and he was forced himself to look further. Braz noticed it and folded his arms, a knowing smile spread across his face. Staz was too distracted by his brothers body. It had been a long while since he really looked at him. Everything about him radiated perfection. His glance traveled up the ironed shirt to the exposed neck, chin, mouth, nose and finally, the eyes. Staz was overwhelmed by the lust, passion and possessiveness in them.

“Nicely done brother.” Braz purred and Staz let out a choked moan. He could feel something gently prodding his mind and he silently permitted it. He should be ashamed and embarrassed, but it felt too good. He let himself be lightly hypnotized and walked towards his sibling.

“That was not so hard, was it?” Braz asked and opened his arms. Staz dizzily shook his head, emotions colliding with each other. Pleasure against his last shred of pride. He knew he could break the hypnosis easily, after all this was just meant to be a foreplay and not for actual combat. _There will be no turning back_. Before Staz walked into Braz’s open arms, he snapped out of it. He hissed at the pain of breaking the trance and backed off, only to be stopped by Braz, who put his hand under his chin.

“Staz, you want to be good, don’t you?” Braz asked with a strained smile. His fangs were outside and he would not wait anymore. The hungry glint in his eyes resembled that of a beast.

“Ye-gh!” Staz bit his own tongue to deny himself. Why? _Because you want to be punished and then praised even more when you behave_. No, he was not like that!

“Staz…” Braz hissed and closed the remaining space between them. He showed his fangs and let his aura consume the room. This was the last warning. Staz trembled and was unable to move. He only stared into the crimson eyes of his older brother and felt his body weaken. _Give in. Accept_. Staz leaned forward and kissed him hesitantly. He was slammed against the wall and winced at the pain. Braz was hungrily kissing him back, dominating him. Braz broke the kiss and licked his lips, making Staz quiver in delight. His mind was racing, his forcefully suppressed wishes welling up. Braz put his thumb on Staz’ lips and pushed it inside, slightly rubbing at the gums. Staz wanted nothing more than to bite down, taste the blood. _You will be his forever._ If he would bite now, he would be accepting his older brother back into his life.

“nnghh.” he made and tried to move away, but was held firmly.

“Be a good boy and bite.” Braz commanded coldly. He had waited enough. Staz closed his eyes, as he felt the skin beneath him. _Do it. _Finally, his fangs pierced the hand and he automatically started to drink the blood. His eyes rolled back and he got hard.

“That’s it. How well behaved you are now.” Braz praised him and Staz groaned. Pleasure was clouding his mind and he did not even notice how the hand was removed. He just stood there, a look of bliss on his face. A small corner in his mind was wary due to the blood stalker now roaming in his body, but he did not care. All he wanted was more and Braz was willing to give it to him.

“Strip for me.” Braz ordered and Staz snapped out of his pleasure ridden trance. He began to undress, starting with his shirt and earned an approving hum. His body trembled when he saw how wolfish his older brother looked at him. Braz’s aura was surrounding him, the bloodstalker making itself noticed when he shortly hesitated at removing his jeans. Braz's eyes never left, following each movement closely. Staz blushed furiously, embarrassed by his erection. It was exactly like all those years ago. He could not control himself and felt immature. Braz just smiled as he stood there naked. “Excellent Work" Braz commented and Staz bit back a moan. He loved the positive feedback.

“Now, tell me, what do you want?” Braz asked him and used his bloodstalker to bring Staz closer to him. Staz gulped, his voice was gone after the teasing. Suddenly Braz kissed him on the lips and grabbed his erection, jerking him off. He was gentle, the strokes slow, while the bloodstalker prevented Staz from backing off or thrusting faster.

“Hngg! B-brother!” Staz panted, the restraint only turning him on more. Braz simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

“I.. ahh.. I want y-you!” Staz groaned and gritted his teeth.

“And what for do you want me?” Braz continued to ask, while rubbing the bell end. Tears of frustration welled up in Staz eyes, as he was bound by the bloodstalker. 

"Claim me.” he bit out in between his panting.

“Well done.” Braz whispered and Staz yelped loudly, coming at his brother's words. Braz looked satisfied and amused. Staz ears burned in humiliation.

“Do you enjoy my praise that much?” Braz teased him and Staz wanted to deny it, shame and anger mixing. _Yes you do. _No, he did not! However, when he looked into crimson eyes, he only nodded. Of course, he loved it. The validation that only _he_ received. No one else.

“Very good. You are such an honest child, if you decide to give in.” Braz said and unzipped his pants. He was already hard as well. Staz winced and felt himself growing aroused again. Suddenly Braz grabbed him and dragged him to the couch. He wanted to protest, but was silenced by a deep kiss. Braz wasted no time and pushed him down, growling possessively. He pressed his own erection against his younger brother's and began to frot. Staz moaned loudly, blushing brightly as he noticed the bloodstalker working. It forced his body to relaxed and loosened his muscles. 

"B-brother!" Staz groaned, as they were rutting against each other. He bared his neck and Braz licked his throat, his fangs gently puncturing the skin. He began to drink and stopped his movement. Staz whined at the loss, but was quickly overwhelmed by the sensation of getting his blood sucked out. It felt to good. Staz eyes rolled up in lust, pleasure surging through his system. He did not want this feeling to end, but Braz pulled back. He smiled widely, a mad gleam in his eyes. He did not hesitate to thrust his penis into his little brother's hole, fucking him hard. Staz hissed in pain, but Braz only shoved his hand into his mouth. Staz bit down, tasting the blood and coming simultaneously. It was almost feral. Suddenly Braz changed positions. He had Staz on his lap, his eyes fixated on the bite mark, while he fucked. Staz whimpered and moaned lewdly, clenching around him. Staz needy whine pushed him over the edge and he came deep inside. 

"So beautifully tight. Like your hole was made for me." Braz groaned as he held his younger sibling close. He had missed this. His adorable little brother being around his cock. Finally he had him back.

“Ride me.” Braz commanded suddenly. Staz tried to obey, slowly lifting his hips up and pushing them down. He cursed slightly before it turned into wincing as he was filling himself. Braz hummed approvingly and enjoyed the show. Staz panted and clenched down, getting something similar to a rhythm. It did not feel as good as his older brother fucking him senseless, but it was better than nothing.

Braz, sawing his frustration decided to have mercy. He grabbed Staz hips and slammed him right to the base of his erection. Staz yelped surprised. He was screwed rough and hard amd loved every second of it.

“B-Brother, I want to cum!” he whimpered as his prostate was mercilessly assaulted with every thrust. Braz ignored him and slowed down, making Staz grit his teeth.

“Pl-please!” Staz begged and was rewarded with a passionate kiss.

“Good boy. Come for me.” Braz said and picked up the pace, hitting the prostate hard.

“Braz!" Staz yelled and came, followed by Braz, pumping another load into him. He was marking him. Staz noticed how happy that made him and he could not deny his feelings any longer. Instead he submitted to the older vampire and felt another wave of pleasure. 

"Well done little brother." Braz murmured satisfied and pulled him closer. Staz did not resist, still sitting on the lap. A surge of lust went through his body, hearing these words and he closed his eyes. 

"Thank you." he whispered and truly meant it. _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and the ending might be a bit wonky, it's been a while since I have been in the Blood Lad fandom.


End file.
